Walking Forwards
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: With the Curse of Shattered Sight storming their way, and everyone in town saying their goodbyes, Emma realizes there's one person who doesn't know how she feels about them, but will she get to the vault in time? One Shot. Silly Cute fic. Swan Queen


_(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I'm just a writer with an imagination)._

**_So, I haven't been around since the start of season four. Busy busy, but this silly little idea wouldn't leave me alone after the last episode so I had to write it down. I've also had the Leagues, Walking Backwards stuck in my head for the last few weeks, which added to it. (If you watch Orange is the New Black, it's the song playing at the end of season ones' Fucksgivng. I picture Emma walking down the street of Storybrooke the same way Piper did in the jail halls. lol). Anyway, I was hoping to get this out a few days earlier but again, busy busy. _**

* * *

><p>Emma placed her fingers to her lips sensing something off with Killian, but as her thoughts came together, her eyes widened realizing something else entirely. She kept her fingers on her numb lips for another moment, thinking everything was wrong; that everything had been wrong ever since she came back from The Enchanted Forest. As Emma spun around to face her parents she realized something even more terrifying. If things didn't work out properly, and she and Elsa weren't able to break the new curse clinking its way toward them, everyone she cared about would know how she felt about them, that they were important to her, that they brought meaning to her life and that she loved them. Everyone she cared about knew this, except for one person.<p>

"Elsa," Emma said taking baby Neal from her mother and handing him to her new blue sparkly friend. "I need you to keep my brother safe, I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa stared at her puzzled, but Emma didn't give her enough time to question what she was doing as she spun on her heels and sprinted toward the door.

"Emma," Snow cried.

"Emma, what's the matter?" David shouted immediately after, but her mind had blocked out their voices as she bolted down the stairs. She was in such a hurry she sped by Hook almost knocking him down in the process.

"Swan," Killian yelled but she paid him no notice as she shooed him away with the back of her hand and sprinted toward the exit. She didn't know if she was being rude or crazy, and she didn't care. Time was running out.

Emma flung the doors open of the police station and hurried into the street, jerking her head from one end of the street to the other. The roads were empty. She gazed up at the puffy purple cloud soaring toward them with the glass fragments shimmering off one another. If it wasn't a curse to bring out the darkness in everyone she could easily stand there and watch as the dazzling magical cloud engulfed the town.

Emma wanted to get to the forest as quick as possible, but without knowing if part of the curse had dangled down and effected anyone yet she knew it wouldn't be safe to run. She needed to keep an eye out for any cursed townspeople, a lunatic dwarf perhaps. She had a feeling Happy would be the most malicious of the group. She sped walked down the street, keeping her guard up, but her eyes focus on what lay ahead of her.

As Emma's eyes narrowed in on what she was about to do, her brain began to replay one of the last things Regina said, _I should know better than to trust blondes by now._ She pretended not to hear this at the time, but it was all that echoed between her ears as she marched down the empty streets. All Emma could think, was that Regina still hadn't completely forgiven her.

Emma hated to admit it, but after seeing everything going on between Regina and Robin now, not only did she not regret her decision, but she was actually glad she brought Marian back. She hated the pain she saw seep through Regina's eyes whenever someone mentioned Robin, but after seeing the way he had handled his awkward situation with both woman she knew Regina deserved better, hell Marian deserved better, and she barely knew her. Robin was being selfish and inconsiderate. He stated he was a man of honor, but the moment his wife froze over he ran to Regina, over and over again. Knowing in the end, once Marian returned, he would leave Regina, putting her through even more unbearable pain. Yes, Emma didn't help by suggesting she talk to him while they stormed the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, but she had been caught up in her own hazy mismatch. Hook.

Emma's fear of admitting who she really wanted, pushed her into the claws of Killian. Her choices in life were always a little misguided. Choosing Killian was similar to how she would always run away from her problems. There was a void within her that needed to be filled ever since Neal came back into her life and she filled it with someone undeserving. Killian was trying in his own way, but there were a few things off with him and his listening skills were as always, lacking. She didn't want a knight in shining armor, someone to constantly intervene when things were getting tough, to pull her back so they could pretend to be her hero. Sure, everyone needs saving now and then, but Emma wanted something discrete. Someone who saves others not knowing if the end result will be in their favor, and there was only one person to fit that mold in Storybrooke. Regina had come through for Emma, Henry, and the town time and time again, and yet, even now, she was alone at times, feeling like she had no one. Henry had finally pushed down her walls to reenter her life and Robin was there because of some diluted pixie dust prediction. How Regina could fall for something else dictating her life infuriated Emma, but who was she to talk, they were both distracted by the men in their lives that were slowly suffocating who they were.

Emma's focus captured the forest now only a few feet away from her. Her gut was churning from the nerves, but she pushed them aside and picked up her pace.

"No more running Swan," she said to herself, or so she thought, until suddenly her feet were taking her backwards from the slim elegant figure gliding toward her from the woods.

"Emma," the Snow Queen announced with a bright warming smile. "I wasn't expected you so soon." Emma put her mind on pause, not wanting the pearl white woman before her to read her thoughts, but something about her smile turning into a villainous grin made her think that it was too late. The Snow Queen knew exactly where she was going.

"Get out of my way," Emma snarled as she began to march forward. She been tangled in her own terrified wires for too long to turn back now.

"Who are you searching for?" The Snow Queen pushed on with smidgen of sarcasm on her lips.

"Not you," Emma answered sharply as she pushed past her.

The delusional Queen wasn't letting her off the hook that easily though as she began to laugh. Emma wanted to ignore her, but her laughter began to shake the trees as it rose to the edge of the curse tumbling toward them.

"You know," Emma turned catching the Snow Queen's eye. "You kept saying that Elsa, you and I are the only ones alike, that there was no one else out there who would be able to understand me, but you're wrong."

The Snow Queen began to laugh some more, only adding to the fiery rage building within Emma. "You can't possibly mean Regina?" Emma didn't answer, but her eyes gave her away. "Oh sweetheart, Regina doesn't care for you. She's barely spoken to you since I've arrived, and the other day when your magic became out of hand, she was nowhere to be found."

Emma's stomach turned some more as she recapped the last week. Her mother mistakenly informed her about Regina and Robin's little get together, which was why no one could get a hold of her at first. Regina did hurry over to her parent's house after learning what happened to Henry, and she didn't say anything cruel to their son about what she had done. In fact, Regina had her back and even snapped her parents out of their ill way of thinking that she would be okay without her magic. It was a part of her, she and everyone else needed to accept that. Thankfully, Elsa helped her with that part. But then something else struck Emma as she began going over everything that had happened since the Snow Queen made her presence in town known.

"Convenient isn't it?" Emma said standing up tall and shooting a knowing glare over at the Ice Woman.

"What is dear?"

"That Regina has been so preoccupied with Marian," the Snow Queen didn't budge, not that Emma expected her to. "You pay attention, I'll give you that," she went on as The Snow Queen sat back against a boulder amused by her. "You took away the one person in my life you knew understood me, the person I can relate to the most. You fed on Regina's ill-informed heart, on her delusional way of thinking that Robin was the only one left for her, and that even if she couldn't have him, she would do everything in her power to make sure he was happy. And with that in the back of her mind, you knew she would do everything she could to bring back Marian, you probably even woven in a special curse that even true love alone couldn't break to keep Marian that way didn't you? To keep feeding Regina false hope." Emma was having problems keeping the sickness down as the words fell from her mouth, angry at herself for being so blind about the Snow Queen's plan until now.

The Snow Queen mocked her revelation with a slow clap as she stood back up. "I'm impressed Emma," she began looking more smug than ever, "none of that changes how Regina feels about you though, you're so caught up in your own desire that you can't see that she doesn't reciprocate your feelings."

Emma glanced up at the curse as it made its way through the trees. She didn't care what the Snow Queen said, there was no way she was going to let Regina go into her darkness without her seeing the light between them. The Snow Queen sensed her anxiety, and threw her hand up to freeze Emma around a tree, but Emma shot both her hands out creating a bright shield to bounce the curse back, causing the Snow Queen to jump out-of-the-way as her own spell darted back toward her, giving Emma just enough time to disappear into the trees.

As Emma approached the vault her feet came to a halt. She knew the Snow Queen would have said anything to keep her from going to Regina, but maybe she was right. Even after Emma opened up about them being unique in the vault and was hoping to at least reestablish their friendship, things were off between them. _I should know better than to trust blondes by now_ flooded Emma's brain once more. Maybe too much damage was done. Maybe Emma crossed a line and created a brick wall blocking her from ever getting back to what she thought was building between her and Regina. But she shook her head once more and headed into the vault. It didn't matter what the outcome was, Regina needed to know how she truly felt.

Emma marched down the stairs and turned to head into the back room only to be blasted back by a protective shield.

"Ouch," she snapped standing up and rubbing her backside after the hard fall. She expected Regina to notice the disturbance of her shield, but she was busy panicky pacing back and forth while rubbing her hands waiting over-anxious for what was to come of her. Emma couldn't help but smirk. She knew this was a dire time, but it was good to actually witness Regina terrified about becoming her old self instead of excited to taste blood again. Her grin grew even more as she brought her hand up to the shield.

"Light magic," she whispered to herself. Regina really did plan on sealing herself in. But the smirk vanished as Emma realized their time together was nearing its end. She waved her hand over the shield catching Regina by surprise as she gasped and jumped back.

"Emma," Regina yelped with her hand clutching at her heart. "What are you doing? You of all people, should be as far away from me as possible."

Emma didn't reply, she knew her words would only stumble out and work against her. There was only one way to start the conversation properly. She swept across the room to a bewildered Regina, cupped her face with both hands and pressed their lips together. Emma swore she felt a wave of light brush over them as they connected, but it was probably the winds of the curse reminding her that there wasn't much time. For a moment, Regina returned their kiss, pressing their soft lips together a little more. Emma's heart began to beat rapidly as she controlled the shaking excitement in her body. This was what a kiss should feel like. Even a simple one. A sense of excitement and a need to stay connected with the person until there was no more air. Hearts fluttering, hands shaking, but complete solidarity. That was when Regina pulled away, taking Emma's happiness along with it.

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned stepping back and looking erratically around for floating glass fragments.

"I'm sorry," Emma said putting her hands up. "I just couldn't let this happen without doing that."

"Kissing me?"

Emma's heart dropped with the concerned puzzlement all over Regina's face, but she pushed forward. "Yes, and I would do it again, if you wanted."

Regina looked as if someone told her a joke she didn't get as she waited for Emma to say the punch line, but this was anything but a joke.

"I know my timing isn't great."

"Ya think?" Regina snapped showing a bit of her usual sass.

Emma was about to respond when the wind howled outside snapping both their heads in the direction of the curse still searching for a way into Regina's vault. "Listen Emma,"Regina hurried before Emma could speak again, "you need to get out of her and place that shield back up to keep me locked in here."

"I will, but I have to say something first." Regina glanced over Emma shoulders to see if the curse had arrived and nodded for Emma to go even though she was clearly annoyed with her for choosing now to talk about her feelings.

"Ok, so you know how the Snow Queen is looking for me to be her weird Stepford sister because we're both special." Regina continued to nod as her hand asked Emma to hurry along. "Well, it bothered me because she kept saying that those in my life can't fully love me because they can't fully trust or understand me, and although I think that's crap, she was right about the understanding part."

"Didn't you already tell me this last time we were here?" Regina asked skittishly as she glanced over Emma's shoulder again.

"Yes, but it's more than that. I think there's more between you and me than either one of us were willing to admit and I didn't realize it until Hook kissed me goodbye."

Regina gagged as she rolled her eyes.

"See,"

"What, because I don't think that pirate is good enough for you."

Emma smiled finally seeing the jealousy that was always there. "Listen I'm not saying you feel it too. I just wanted to let you know how I felt before this thing hits. Elsa helped me face my fear of my magic, which I think helped push me to face my fear of my heart. This curse probably had something to do with it too," Emma babbled on a bit a little nervous of the words that came out of her mouth. "I just wanted you to know, that I care about you and that no matter what happens or who you turn into, I always will." Emma turned and headed back into the doorway. She raised her hands about to place the protective shield up, but Regina took a step toward her and reached out.

"Wait,"

Emma's hands fell to her side as her eyes perked up.

"Listen," Regina started glancing behind her once more to check on the incoming storm of terror."I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the other night when you lost control of your magic."

"It's ok," Emma replied with a sad smile.

"No, it's not," Regina glanced down shaking her head in her hands before meeting Emma's eyes once more. "I know I've been distant. This thing with Robin, it's confusing to me."

"Regina, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes I do," Regina snapped and both of them took a step back afraid the curse was looming in, but the air was still clear around them.

"It's not what I expected it to be," Regina continued as she began to pace around again. "The other night when I should have been out there searching for you, I was with him." It was Emma's turn to make a icky face causing a brief low,yet sexy chuckle from Regina in return. "I was expecting fireworks you know, passion, but there really wasn't anything special about it. He fell asleep afterwards and I spent the rest of the night thinking that there was something missing and when I finally built up the courage to sneak out he woke up and caught me off guard, distracting me from the conclusion I had come to overnight. Of course after that, I remembered you were with Hook, so I just thought I was going madly lovesick for anyone that made me feel complete." Emma's eyes zigzagged back and forth as she processed what Regina was trying to say.

"Get there faster Swan, there isn't much time."

Emma caught Regina's gaze as their heads tilted in unison. They had both felt it. But again, their heads spun as the doors of the vault flung open.

"You have to go," Regina instructed stepping back.

Emma nodded and brought her hands up to put back the shield, but her head jerked in the direction of the stairs where the curse still hadn't emerged. She dropped her arms as she rushed across the vault and grabbed Regina by the back of her neck and brought their lips together once more. Regina hesitated for a moment surprised at Emma's sudden disobedience with something dangerous swarming down at them, but ended up wrapping her arms around Emma to keep her close instead. There was no time for patience or manners as their mouths opened allowing the other to do as they pleased with the time winding down. Regina's hand snaked up into Emma's wavy hair giving it a tug. As Emma leaned back up she kept Regina's bottom lip for an extra moment letting Regina know she wasn't the only one with salacious thoughts.

Emma couldn't breathe but somehow found the words as she captured Regina's eyes once more. "I told you I would fight for your,"she paused, "for our happy ending, and I'm going to fight, even if I have to battle through her." She wouldn't say it. She would never say it. They both knew who her was and the loving look Regina returned only fueled Emma's determination as she took a step back, their hands the only thing together now.

"Good luck," Regina said giving her hand a quick squeeze, "you'll need it."

"Oh please, I'm the Savior remember," and with that said Emma brought her hands up and shielded Regina in the room just as the mirror fragments began to filter in. They kept eye contact for a moment longer, but then Emma raced up the stairs. She would deal with the other woman soon enough, but for now she wanted to keep Regina's last loving gaze in her memory to help push her forward.


End file.
